Miitop
-abandoned until further notice- miitop is Miitopia but it makes less sense miitop is pronounced as "me-tope" The differences Gameplay * You now control all of your miis * The level cap is changed from 50 to 100 * [[Friendship in miitop|'The friendship level cap is changed from 99 to 200']] * [[Friendship in miitop|'New quarrel system']] * You can now have 3 save games * Other things that can't be listed Jobs There are 6 new jobs, with two secret/secreter jobs. New jobs * Hammer man * Construction worker * Shieldsmen * Miner * Archer * Table (Secret job) * Cabinet (Secreter job) Secret jobs and secreter jobs Secret jobs are jobs that can only be unlocked after defeating the Darker lord Secreter jobs are jobs that can only be unlocked after defeating the Dark sun Changed jobs Several jobs have been changed in miitop, as the level cap has risen. * Mage * Cleric * Cat * Pop-star (male) * Pop-star (female) * Warrior * Elf * Vampire * Thief * Imp * Scientist * Chef * Tank * Princess * Flower Story The story of miitop: Prologue After the Dark sun was defeated, it exploded with a force so powerful that it destroyed the island of Miitopia and recreated it. Pre-Dark lord defeat [[Greenhorne (miitop)|'Greenhorne']]' (tba)' Neksdor (tba) Realm of the fey (tba) Karkaton (tba) Pre-Darker lord defeat Powdered peaks (tba) Peculia (tba) Nimbus (tba) The skyscraper (tba) Otherworld (tba) Pre-Dark sun defeat New Lumos (tba) Post-Dark sun defeat Space (tba) Ocean world (tba) Deep ocean (tba) Otherotherworld (tba) City world (tba) Pixel world (tba) Voxel world (tba) Dark world (tba) Paper world (tba) World world (tba) Underworld (tba) Epilogue The end (tba) New Worlds # Space # ''Ocean world'' # ''Deep ocean'' # Otherotherworld # ''City world'' # ''Pixel world'' # [[Voxel world (miitop)|'Voxel world']] # [[Dark world (miitop|'Dark world']] # [[Paper world (miitop)|'Paper world']] # [[World world (miitop)|'World world']] # [[Underworld (miitop)|'Underworld']] # [[The end (miitop)|'The end']] New food * ''Matter'' * ''Antimatter'' * [[Space rocks (miitop)|''Space rocks]] * [[Red matter (miitop)|''Red matter]] * [[Space food (miitop)|''Space food]] * [[Kelp (miitop)|''Kelp]] * Bit (*, **) * Byte New personalities * ''Bad'' * [[Stupid (miitop)|'Stupid']] * Smart * [[Annoying (miitop)|'Annoying']] * [[Quiet (miitop)|'Quiet']] * [[LOUD (miitop)|'LOUD']] * Non-existent * [[Adventurous (miitop)|'Adventurous']] * ''Introvert'' * ''Extrovert'' Personality mixing A new feature in miitop is that a mii can have two personalities, and the mii would obtain the quirks of both. There would have to be some constraints to this, because two personalities could cause conflicts. = Conflicts = # Non-existent + All # Introvert + Extrovert # Introvert + Adventurous # Quiet + LOUD # Smart + Stupid # Bad + Kind # Stubborn + Kind # Adventurous + Laid back # Laid back + Airheaded New locations ''List of locations'' (tba) New monsters List of monsters New weapons List of weapons New armor ''List of armor'' (tba) New medals Gallery No.jpeg Miitop iconhammer.png Bit Grub.png Bit*.png icantdrawacube.png Miitop otherotherworld.png Miitop space.png Category:Miitop Category:Doge2094 Category:Games Category:Joke Fanon